tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Island Rescue
Misty Island Rescue is a Thomas and Friends special. It will be released as a DVD/Blu-ray combo pack in the US on September 7th, 2010. It will be release on DVD in the UK on October 11th, 2010. Plot A new Search and Rescue Center is being built on the Island of Sodor as a base of operations for Harold, Rocky, and a new lifeboat named Captain. Special super strong, deep red Jobi wood, from Hiro's homeland, is being used to make the Center. All the engines are very excited and all want to help deliver the Jobi wood to the Rescue Center. Diesel, convinced that he is better than the steamies, decides to take the Jobi wood to the rescue center himself and races down the tracks with the Jobi wood. Thomas sees that Diesel is going too fast and chases after him. The chase results in an exciting rescue as Thomas saves Diesel from falling over a cliff edge but the Jobi wood crashs into the sea below - now there is no wood to build the Rescue Center. As a reward for his daring rescue Thomas is given the job of collecting new wood from the mainland. Thomas waves goodbye to his friends at Brendham Docks and heads across the sea to the mainland. That night the raft carrying Thomas becomes separated from its tugboat and Thomas ends up alone and stranded on the mysterious Misty Island - a wild and wonderful island with a multitude of secret hide outs, rickety tracks, and bridges. Thomas discovers that the island has its own railway, and meets the three engines, known as the "Logging Locos", who run it - Ferdinand, and two small twin engines named Bash and Dash, who were sent to the island after causing trouble on the mainland. Thomas also finds that Misty Island has plentiful supplies of the rare Jobi wood! With the help of his new friends, Thomas attempts to find his way back to Sodor and uncovers more of Misty Island's mysteries - including a tunnel that connects the two islands! Meanwhile, out at sea, Harold and Captain carry out a search party to look for Thomas. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Percy * Emily * Harvey * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Victor * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Diesel * Salty * Cranky * Rocky * Harold * Kevin * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt Cast USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator * Martin Sherman as Thomas * Kerry Shale as The Fat Controller, Gordon, James, and Diesel * William Hope as Edward * Glenn Wrage as Rocky * Keith Wickham as Captain and Salty * Jules de Jongh as Emily UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Edward, James, The Fat Controller, Harold, Captain, Dash, and Salty * Matt Wilkinson as Rocky, Whiff, and Cranky * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Teresa Gallagher as Emily and Lady Hatt Trivia * This special will be shown in select UK and US theaters. * This is the first special to be released on Blu-ray. Gallery File:MistyIslandRescue1.png File:MistyIslandRescue2.png|Salty and Percy File:MistyIslandRescue3.png|Misty Island File:MistyIslandRescue4.png File:MistyIslandRescue5.png|The Search and Rescue centre File:MistyIslandRescue6.png File:MistyIslandRescue7.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Harold File:MistyIslandRescue8.png|Bash and Dash with Ferdinand File:MistyIslandRescue9.png|Thomas is hit with a log File:MistyIslandRescue10.png File:MistyIslandRescue11.png File:MistyIslandRescue12.png File:MistyIslandRescue13.png|Thomas in the tunnel File:MistyIslandRescue14.png|Thomas, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand File:MistyIslandRescuelogo.png|Logo File:MistyIslandRescueDVDcover.png|DVD cover File:MistyIslandRescueprototypeDVDcover.jpg|Prototype cover File:Bashpromo.png|Bash File:Dashpromo.png|Dash File:Ferdinandpromo.png|Ferdinand File:Captainpromo.png|Captain File:LostatSea!.png|Lost at Sea! book adaptation File:RescueTeam!.jpg|Captain with Thomas, Rocky, and Harold File:TroubleintheTunnel.jpg|Thomas with Dash File:MistyIslandRescue.jpg|Thomas with Bash and Dash File:MistyIslandAdventure.jpg|Misty Island Adventure book adaptation File:Zip,Zoom&LoggingAdventurePlayset.jpg|TrackMaster set from the special File:TrackMasterBash,Dash,andPercy.jpg|Trackmaster Bash, Dash, and Percy External links * Marcus Theatres Announces New Family-Friendly Alternate Programming Schedule at Select Theatre Locations * Thomas and Friends Still Top for Pre-schoolers * Thomas and Friends UK - Little Blue Book * HiT News - Thomas and Friends New CGI Animated Feature Length Movie * Screenvision Category:Specials Category:Featured Articles